Truth or Dare?
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: When Max and Fang play truth or dare, what is the limit of what they will do, answer, the sky is the limit.


**I haven't written a story in a while, because I have been intertwined with my FictionPress account, and how many times have I asked you guys to look at it, you guys are the remainder of my FanClub, the ones I haven't SCARED away. And this one is probably gonna be one of my longest one, not quite the Wings of Wrath, and I'm a little sad that that ended, it was longer than Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, that's a long name isn't it. Now here's my dedication, to *drum rolls* ReganBaxter, can I say your real name? **

**Regan: NO!**

**FAx 5: Just checking, god, what the hell?**

**Disclaimer: I Do own everything Maximum Ride associated, and I plan to throw ALL the Harry Potter books of the shelf, DAMN YOU HP! GET OFF MY TERRITORY, MR IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! Not! *getting all teary eyed*.**

**Chapter one: Truth! OR Dare!**

**Fang's POV**

_"Max," I said coherently, "Max, I never wanna let you go, I wanna keep you in my arms forever, I love you Max, I truly do." I looked her in the center of the glass of her chocolate pupil._

_"I never wanna go," she answered. "I love you too."_

_She leaned over, and attached her lips on mine, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closer. Her hands toyed with my hair until I could feel it being ripped out violently. I loved it though._

_"Never ever, wanna let you go," I added after I broke the kiss. Then she started slapping me._

_"FANG!! GET UP!! AND WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!" She screeched._

I jolted upright to see Max slapping me in the face, good, she wasn't slapping me in the dream. "Erasers, Flyboys, where are they?!" I ask, I look around to see the flock all gaping at me. I felt warmth come to my cheeks and paint the olive, cherry.

"No where? Fang, are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm just fine." I answered.

"What did you say, never gonna let me go?" She asked.

"You were falling out of a helicopter, and, you grabbed my hand, just a dream though," I said. "Hey, watcha doin'?" I quickly change the subject. The were all sitting on the ground, except Max, lit lightly under a crackling fire.

"Nudge wanted to play truth or dare. Wanna play?" Max asked.

"'Kay, what're the rules?"

"Nothing, there is no limit to the dares," she said, and then quickly added something. "No killing, hurting or anything associated with removing clothes." Ugh's came from the flock as she said that. I gotta admit, it was disgusting.

"Damn it!" Iggy said facetiously. Nudge scooted over a little bit, so did Angel. Gazzy scooted closer.

"Sexist pigs," I heard Max scowl under her breath. I really had to agree on that.

I sat down and so did Max. "Who wants to start?" Max asked.

"I do!" Iggy explained. "Gazzy I dare you to fart ten times in a row and then..."

"Who's next?" Max asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I do!" Nudge bellowed. "Fang, I dare you and Max to..."

"Remember, tou can't dare to remove any clothing!" Iggy yelled. Max went over and puched him over and he hit his head hard on a sharp edged rock. "Owe! Max, look I'm bleeding!" He said, he put his finger to the wound and on his finger trailed a stream of blood, falling down his arm.

"Gimme the fake blood!" Max demanded.

Iggy threw it to Max disconsolately.

"... To, like _kiss_ or something!" Nudge said.

"But we already DID!" I said. All eyes turned to us, oh, yeah I forgot, half of them had only seen Max kiss once, for a millisecond, but they didn't know that we made out.

"Then why don't you like make out then?" She asked.

"It's just a little to late for that!" I said.

"Angel, why didn't you tell me?!" Nudge asked.

"Sooorrryy!" She said, blinking innocently.

"Why don't you just do it again, in front of us?" She was determined to keep this going. I looked at Max, she nodded. She came over to me, she sat, and looked up at me, waiting fort the cue.

I bent my head and my lips touched hers. Oh-h-h-h-h, this is goood!" Iggy bellowed. After a minute, Nudge whistled, she was obviously getting bored of us "sucking face" as she said.

"Whoa, whoa, down girl!" Angel screeched. "Your mind is getting really cloudy!"

"I don't really wanna play this game any more," Nudge exclaimed.

"JK," Nudge said. Good, I was getting worried about that kid, she had never refused something exciting, especially this.

"I knew from the start,"Angel said. "'Cause you know..."

"Angel we know, even though we wish it wasn't true," I joked. _Ha ha ha, funny, I wonder who's gonna tell you what Max is thinking next time when you want to know and all that stuff. And who is gonna... _Angel told me.

_I get it Angel, I take it, back, we were all fooling around._

_That's what I thought!_

I sighed at Angel, maybe I could coax it out of her, I have a couple tricks up my sleeves. She smiled, because, NOW it was her turn. She smiles mischievously. "Max, I dare you to tell Fang, what you REALLY think of him." Angel laughed.

"You forgot to say, '_Truth or Dare_'!" She challenged.

"Max, Truth or Dare...?" Angel said, but then started to stare at Max, Max looked confused, but she was still as a statue. "Truth... or... dare?" Angel repeated.

"D-d-dare," Max said artificially.

"WHAT do you REALLY think of Fang," she asked Max again.

Max closed her eyes, and concentrated hard. Then her eyes opened wide with shock. "Angel, why did you do that?" She muttered incoherently. Angel blinked innocently. "I can't believe you did that.

"I have taken care of you ever since you were a baby, and you have the NERVE to control my mind like that old SOB you used like a puppet to buy you a stupid Bear that cost FORTY damn dollars, I am SO POed at you right now. I should be throwing that damn bear off the cliff right now." Max's voice was not mad but very hurt.

"I'm sorry, Max, it was just a PRANK!" She said.

"Angel, I don't even WANT you looking at my own mind -- a place that holds all of MY damn privacy, even though most of it was experienced in a hellish place -- let alone CONTROLLING it!"

"You're pretty?" Angel said.

"GOOD NIGHT!!"


End file.
